Christmas Wish
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: A Series of different one shots for my girls at WWE Revolution roleplay forum.


**Christmas Wish**

(For My WWE Revolution Forum friends)

* * *

><p><strong>Katie (Randy Orton|Trish Stratus)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Randy, wake up!" Trish Orton nee' Stratus roughly shook her husband's shoulder.<p>

"Five more minutes." Randy mumbled, burying his face into the pillow and trying to doze off.

"If you go back to sleep, I will call Candice." Trish threatened with a wicked smirk on her face.

Randy's eyes shot open in alarm and he sat up. "I'm awake." He said hastily, tossing the covers back. "Just let me use the bathroom."

Trish chuckled. "Works every time." She said. "Rachel is up and so is Alanna. They're ready to open presents."

"All right, I'll be right down." He assured her while heading into the adjoining bathroom.

Satisfied, Trish headed back downstairs where Randy's teenage daughter Rachel sat on the couch in front of the Christmas tree with a mug of coffee in her hands. She offered a smile in her stepmother's direction. "Did he actually wake up?"

"I told him I'd call Candice if he didn't get out of bed." Trish told her stifling a chuckle.

Rachel's face lit up in amusement. "Ha, good one. I'll never understand how the Legend Killer and Viper is scared of a little thing like Candice Michelle."

Trish laughed. "I don't know, but it's quality entertainment."

"I heard that." Randy said as he entered the room with one-year-old Alanna on his hip. "Candice is scary. You guys will realize that some day."

"Yeah, and Santa Clause is real too." Rachel said sarcastically. "Candice is really nice you're just a baby."

"Want me to return the presents I got you?" Randy mock threatened.

Rachel opened her mouth to retort something but thought better of it seeing as it was Christmas. "Whatever. Merry Christmas Dad."

Randy smiled genuinely. "Merry Christmas Rach, and to you, Baby." He said to Trish. "Let's unwrap some presents."

Twenty minutes later, Randy stole a moment alone with Trish in the kitchen. "I forgot to put this one under the tree." He said mysteriously, holding a small wrapped box out to her.

Trish smiled and slowly tore off the brightly wrapped paper. Her smile widened when she saw the velvet jeweler's box. "I don't think you forgot," She said softly before lifting the lid.

Nestled inside were a pair of silver and diamond faith and hope earrings. She gasped in awe.

"Because I almost lost you this year." He told her gently. "Your strength gives me the faith and hope that anything is possible. So I thought these would suit you."

"They're beautiful." Moisture gathered in her eyes. "I love them, Randy and I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, Trish."

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie (Evan Bourne|Kelly Kelly)<strong>

* * *

><p>Evan Bourne checked his watch for the umpteenth time and cursed. His wife Kelly would be down stairs any minute and he still hadn't arranged her gift under the tree the exact way he wanted it. He readjusted the bright pink bow and sighed. It would have to do.<p>

Hearing his wife's footsteps on the stairs, Evan grinned and stood up to face the living room entrance. He wrung his fingers together nervously as he waited for her.

When she appeared in the entrance way, wearing green flannel pajama bottoms and a red sleep top, he smiled at her. "Merry Christmas Baby."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. "Evan!"

He looked sheepish for a moment. "I know, I should have checked with you before I got it, but I figured you'd like it and…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she squealed loudly, lunging across the room to pick the little white Maltese puppy and cuddle it. "He's so cute!"

Evan relaxed and grinned again. "Well," He began to explain. "We're both still young and very focused on our careers right now, but I thought a puppy would be good practice for several years from now when we decide to have kids."

"Evan!" Kelly's eyes watered and she cuddled the wriggling puppy closer, who presumed to lick her cheek. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful man on the planet. I don't know what I did to get so lucky."

"I'm definitely the lucky one." Evan corrected. "I have you, everything else is simply icing on the cake."

"We'll argue about this until we're blue in the face and still won't agree." Kelly giggled. "But it doesn't matter because you bought me a puppy and he's so precious. Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome. Plus he'll keep you company on the nights I'm not here." Evan pointed out.

Kelly laughed. "I love you, Evan."

"I love you too, Baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuri (Charlie Haas|Torrie Wilson)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>Charlie?" Torrie Wilson went downstairs Christmas morning in search of her long time boyfriend, Charlie Haas. "Charlie, where are you?"

In the living room the tree was lit, coffee was made in the kitchen, presents were arranged and music was playing, but there was no Charlie in sight. Confused and a little alarmed, Torrie had started to search the house for him when she heard the back door open and the stomping of his boots on the welcome mat.

"Charlie?" She found him in the back mudroom, kicking off his boots and hanging his winter coat on one of the hooks there. Snow glittered in his chestnut brown hair and in his arms he carried a decent sized wooden box.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Hey Baby, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She repeated with a baffled grin. "What were you doing?"

"I had to go out to the barn and get your present." He explained, lifting the box and shaking it slightly. Something rumbled inside and had him smirking in pride.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well come to the living room and you'll find out." Charlie told her with a chuckle, leading the way.

With no choice but to follow, Torrie headed for the living room. Charlie set the box down beside the tree and gestured for her to go ahead and open it.

"What are you up to?" She laughed kneeling down to lift the lid.

Inside the box, nestled in tissue paper was a hand carved wooden tree stump with their names engraved into it. The wood had been sanded and stained to smooth perfection.

"I thought about just carving our initials into a tree but this way you can take the tree with you." He said waiting for her reaction.

"Oh Charlie, it's perfect!" Torrie rose to her feet and flung her arms around him. "It's so romantic and creative! I love it! I love you."

He returned her hug and nuzzled her hair. "I love you too, Tor."

"This might just be the best Christmas present ever." She told him before meeting his mouth with her own for a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlynn (John Cena|Mickie James)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Christmas…is…here!" John Cena bellowed on Christmas morning running into the living room with the enthusiasm most children had on this particular morning.<p>

His girlfriend Mickie James was giggling as she followed several steps behind him. "You'd think Santa brought you something special by the way you're acting."

"He better." John's dimples flashed when he smiled at her. "I wrote him a letter and everything."

"You did not." She snorted in laughter.

"Did too. Mailed it to the North pole." He replied with a chuckle. "Now it's time to see if he delivered. Oh wait,"

Popping a bow off one of his wrapped gifts he grinned impishly before placing it on top of her head. "Look, he did bring me what I asked for this year…you."

Mickie's heart softened as she looked up at him. "John…"

"What?" He grinned again. "I asked him for you this year, and I've got you so…best Christmas ever!"

"What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head and sighed dreamily.

"You better figure it out because you're stuck with me now." John told her jokingly. "I will stalk you if I have to."

"You don't have to. I think it will be easier if I just love you if that's all right with you." Mickie grinned up at him.

John's dimples flashed a second time. "Of course it's all right with me, and it's rather handy since I love you too."

She laughed. "Merry Christmas John."

"Merry Christmas Mickie." He murmured before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria (Melina|John Morrison)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was midnight, officially Christmas. Melina was in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes from dinner in the dishwasher and her long time boyfriend John Morrison was putting his gifts under the tree.<p>

Just as Melina had finished loading the dishwasher, John appeared in the entryway. "Hey, can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure." She dried her hands and followed him into the living room.

"I wanted to give you one of your gifts while Riley is asleep and since it's officially Christmas, I figured now would be the perfect time." John handed her a small wrapped box.

"Oh, John." Melina took the box from him and sat down in front of the waning fire. She peeled away the paper to reveal a velvet jeweler's box. "Is it a pony?" She joked.

"Just open it." He smiled and sat across from her.

Melina lifted the lid, pulled aside the tissue paper and gasped. The triple diamond platinum engagement ring sparkled up at her.

"I love you, Mel." He said sincerely. "I think I've loved you all my life. And I love Riley and I want to make us a family officially. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so that leaves one question to ask."

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you marry me?"

Melina's eyes filled with happy tears and she nodded. "Yes!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms. "Ten times yes! I love you, John!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian (Eve Torres|Chris Masters)<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve Torres stood back from the large Christmas tree. Its bright lights twinkled at her and ornaments adorned each and every branch. At the very base of it, loads of boxes, square, rectangular and the random odd shaped, were wrapped tightly with Holiday themed paper. It was Christmas Eve and Eve had just placed her very last present under the tree. The mountainous stereo system was cheerfully playing Christmas music and there was the smell of sugar cookies in the air, which were baking in the oven at that very moment.<p>

"Looks like Santa's been generous this year." Her sister, Emily Torres, commented as she entered the living room, with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hand.

"It's been one of the most wonderful years for me so far, why shouldn't we add the best Christmas ever to it." Eve accepted the coffee with a quiet thank you.

"It will be one for the record books." Emily agreed. "When's Chris getting here?"

Eve glanced at the clock on the mantel and her smile grew. "He should be walking in the door any minute."

"You've got it bad, girl. I can tell by the look on your face." Emily's answering smile was secretive as she took a sip from her mug.

Eve blushed. "Well, it definitely wasn't easy and some people were unfortunately were hurt in the process." She felt a quick pang for her ex-boyfriend, Brett Dibiase. " I'm totally, passionately, head over heels in love with him."

"It shows." Emily nodded.

Eve's cell phone began to ring from the entryway hall. "That's probably him!" She dashed out of the room and frantically dug out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly, seconds before her voicemail would have picked up.

"Eve." She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "It's me, baby."

"Chris!" Her hand unconsciously lifted to rest over her heart. "Where are you? Are you close? Please tell me you are, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either, baby." He replied. "Listen Eve, I've been trying to reach you for the past couple hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was wrapping presents and putting them under the tree." She apologized.

"Eve, they cancelled my flight because it was snowing pretty bad." Chris told her.

"What? But, Chris, you have to be here for Christmas!" Eve felt her throat constrict in desperation.

"I know, baby. I will be, I promise you! I rented a car and I'm driving through this blizzard. I'm going to be there Eve, don't you worry." He said it so firmly she had to believe him.

"Oh, I hope so. I don't want to spend Christmas without you." She sank into a nearby chair. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Eve. I swear it, I will be there. You know I've never broken a promise to you before and I'm not going to start now, not on Christmas." He assured her. "Go sit by the fire, I'll be there."

"Okay. Be careful Chris. Your safety is more important to me." She ran a hand through her mass of dark hair.

"And I know how much Christmas means to you. I'll be there." He said soothingly. "I love you, Eve."

"I love you too, Chris." She whispered.

"I'll be there soon." He promised, before hanging up.

"His flight got cancelled due to a snow storm. So he's driving here instead. He said he'd be here before midnight." Eve told Emily as she reentered the living room.

"Aw Eve, if he said he'll be here, then he will be." Emily patted the spot on the couch beside her. "He hasn't let you down yet."

"No." Eve conceded, looking over at the clock. It was ten thirty. They had an hour and a half before they would welcome Christmas.

By eleven thirty, Eve had taken post by the window, watching the heavy snow blanket the ground. With each passing minute, she was growing more and more discouraged that Chris might not make it.

Emily had put out the sugar cookies, decorated in red and green sugar, but Eve could bring herself to have one just yet. She was waiting for Chris. Sometimes it felt as though she was always waiting for Chris.

"It's eleven fifty nine." Emily looked over at the clock and turned sad eyes to her sister. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"Yeah, me too." Eve blinked back a couple tears

"Sorry for what?" Another voice asked just the clock struck twelve.

"Chris!" Eve ran to him.

He stood in the living room entrance, covered in wet snow, his hair was plastered to his head and his coat was dripping on the carpet. Eve didn't even give thought to that and leapt at him.

His suitcases hit the floor with a thud and he caught her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, while his arms supported her back. He turned his head to bury his nose in her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Eve." He kissed the side of her head. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." Happy tears spilled from her eyes. "You kept your promise! Oh Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Alia (Matt|Ashley)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley's personal life had been at an all time low, accentuated by the fact that she was sitting at home, by herself in front of a Christmas tree with no gifts beneath its branches. Her little Christmas tree glowed in the dark and empty living room. She instantly longed for someone to spent Christmas with. Well, not just someone, a certain someone, who's heart she had broken a couple years prior.<p>

She briefly wondered what Matt was up to in that moment. He was probably in his father's house in North Caroline, surrounded by his family, while they sipped egg nog and enjoyed each other's company.

"Of course, it's snowing." Ashley muttered, as fat, fluffy, white flakes began to fall outside her window.

There was nothing Ashley appreciated more than a white Christmas. It set the tone for a completely magical morning. A morning she would spend drinking coffee and fantasizing about how she wished her Christmas would be.

She was just about to pack it in and go up to bed, when there was knock on her door. Ashley smiled slightly, wondering if it were Mickie, who had joked about flying out to New York to take up residence in her house for the Holidays.

She padded barefoot into the entryway and swung open the door. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Words failed her and she could only stare at the person on the other side.

Matt Hardy stood on her stoop, dusted over with snow and holding several brightly wrapped packages in his arms, as well as a poinsettia and he wore a sheepish grin.

"Hi Ash." He shifted uncomfortably. "Merry Christmas."

She wordlessly stepped aside so he could come in and waited for him to place down his gifts. When he straightened and closed the door, shedding his snow-covered clothes, Ashley couldn't fight the warm feeling that spread through her. Tis the season of giving and forgiving.

He looked at her with a steady light in his eyes, which was replaced with shock when she stepped into his personal space and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Merry Christmas, Matt. I missed you." She whispered.

With a muffled choking sound, he encompassed her smaller frame and held her tightly against him. "I missed you too, Ash."

She leaned into him. "We'll work it out. I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her hair.

She pulled back and laughed. "Matt Hardy, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me or leave me." He shrugged.

"Mhmm…I think I'll love you." She raised up onto her toes and gave him a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsie (Wade|Natalya)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me there are no more rooms available?" Natalya Neidhart glared indignantly at the concierge of the Charlotte Inn.<p>

Standing several feet away Wade Barrett shifted uncomfortably with a resigned expression on his face. "I think she means there are no more rooms available." He said sarcastically.

"You," Natalya turned to him. "Shut up." She redirected her attention back to the concierge. "I did not book a room with _him_. I booked a single room for myself."

"There must have been a mix up in the computer." The Concierge shrugged helplessly. "I'd fix it but as it's Christmas Eve we are booked full."

"There's no other Inns around either." Wade pointed out to Natalya. "You might as well just suck it up and room with me."

"I'd rather eat slugs." Natalya shot back at him angrily. "You and your stupid gang of Nexsucks beat up my boyfriend!"

"Nexus," He corrected mildly. "Is finished and he's not your boyfriend anymore. He broke up with you, Natalya. I was there."

"That's not the point." Natalya shook her head. "I still hate you."

"I'm not exactly your biggest fan either. But I am taking the room, whether you stay or not." He informed her with a sneer. "Your choice."

Having nowhere else to go tonight, Natalya huffed out an angry breath. "Fine!"

Several minutes passed as the Concierge checked them in and passed over the rooms. Keeping a relative distance from one another, Wade and Natalya entered the elevator. Shooting each a look of utter dislike that the Concierge worried there would be blood shed in the morning.

However, the second the metal doors closed Natalya was in Wade's arms, kissing him desperately as he backed her against the wall. "You are so hot when you're fired up." Wade murmured against the skin of her throat.

"And you're so sexy when you get sarcastic." Natalya breathed out.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "So how long do we have to keep pretending to hate each other?"

"I'll tell my family after Christmas." She promised. "I'm trying to find the right way to break the news. They won't be happy. They don't know you and because of Nexus, they don't like you."

"They'll learn to deal." He said. "Because I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

"I thought you'd rather eat slugs?" He teased.

She laughed. "That was for dramatic effect."

"It was a good one, I had to force myself not to laugh." Wade chuckled.

"I'd really just want to have you all to myself for Christmas." She admitted.

"Wish granted."

* * *

><p><strong>Ingrid (Jeff Hardy|Michelle McCool)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Brr…" Michelle McCool's teeth chattered together as she rushed into the house steps behind Riley Hardy. "I'm freezing!"<p>

"Hot chocolate!" Riley demanded once they reached the kitchen. "We always have hot chocolate after snow angels."

"Well," Michelle laughed, pulling off her hat, gloves and scarf. "I won't break tradition. Go put your snow gear in the mud room and I'll make the hot chocolate."

"Okay! Thanks Michelle!" Riley smiled beautifully before heading into the mudroom to take off her snow pants, gloves, hat and jacket.

Michelle draped her own coat over the back of a chair and went to the cabinet to pull out the box of Swiss Miss they kept on hand for when Riley came to visit. She filled a tea pot with water, lighting the stove and had three mugs set out on the counter when Riley came back into the kitchen, now in her jeans and Christmas sweater.

"Thanks for playing with me." Riley told Michelle. "Mommy doesn't like to stay out in the cold very long. You played with me for hours!" She said with the brightness only a child can manage.

_More like twenty minutes_, Michelle thought, touched by her boyfriend's daughter's enthusiasm. "Any time Riley. Tell you what, after Christmas dinner we'll convince your Dad to help us make a snowman."

Riley's eyes widened with glee before she frowned. "But Daddy will wind up Swantoning it from the roof."

Michelle chuckled, knowing that it was entirely possible for her father to indeed do something like that. "I'll make sure your Dad doesn't do that, okay?"

"Make sure Dad doesn't do what?" Jeff Hardy asked coming to join his girlfriend and daughter in the kitchen.

"Swanton bomb the snowman we're going to make after dinner. Michelle said so." Riley beamed at her father. "You can't break it."

Jeff grinned at Michelle. "Michelle said so huh?"

"Yes, and don't even think about crossing me, Hardy." Michelle playfully scolded.

"Or she'll put you in time out!" Riley added with her own scolding tone.

Jeff looked amused at the thought. "Oh she will, will she?"

"Yup." Riley giggled.

"Well, I guess I better behave then." Jeff smirked at his girlfriend over Riley's head. "So what are my two snow angels up to now?"

"Michelle's making hot chocolate because we got cold." Riley informed him. "She makes the best hot chocolate. You and Mommy use only water. She adds milk."

"Half and half actually." Michelle laughed. "To make it creamier."

"It's yummy." Riley said knowingly.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to have some for myself." Jeff took a seat at the table with Riley. "Actually Ri, I had question for you."

"What Daddy?" Riley asked her father with wide eyes.

"What do you think of Michelle moving in with me here?" Jeff didn't look at his girlfriend even though she had frozen in shock at the counter. "We could spend every Christmas with her if she lived here."

"Would she take my room?" Riley asked dubiously.

"No." Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "She'd share my room."

"Oh!" Riley brightened again. "Then I want Michelle to live here with you. That way she lives with me too when I come here."

"Well then," Jeff looked up at Michelle for the first time since he'd asked the question. "We should ask her to live with us then."

"Michelle?" Riley looked at her innocently. "Will you come live with Daddy and me?"

Michelle felt her eyes fill with tears of joy at the thought. She could only stare at both of them in complete wonder for the moment.

"Uh oh, we made her sad, Daddy, she's crying!" Riley turned to her father distressed.

"I don't think those are sad tears, Riley." He assured her. "Sometimes when girls get really happy, they cry."

"I would love to move in with both of you." Michelle rushed them both to hug. "Oh they're definitely happy tears. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, Michelle." Riley said easily hugging Michelle's side while her father's arms encompassed both of his girl.

"And I love you too." Jeff kissed Michelle sweetly over Riley's head. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh Merry Christmas!" Michelle laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie (Ted|Maryse)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teddy!" Maryse said in a nasal whine, a sure indication she was growing annoyed. "You are taking forever. What is the hold up?" Her voice was thick with her accent.<p>

Ted Dibiase Jr. sighed as he returned to the living room, a small rectangular box in his hand. "I was only gone for a moment, Maryse, I wanted to get your present."

Her eyes gleamed in interest. "Present?"

Knowing the thought of a gift erased her annoyance with him, he went to join her on the couch, passing the gift to her. "For you, my love."

Maryse giggled like a school and took the present, slowly untying the ribbon. "Oh Teddy," She cooed. "You shouldn't have."

"Only the best for my girl." He told her with a charming smile.

She hastily removed the wrapping paper and flipped the lid on the velvet jeweler's box. A diamond tennis bracelet sparkled back at her and she squealed. "Oh Teddy!" She held the box to him. "Put it on!"

He obliged her with a chuckle, fastening the delicate latch around her wrist.

"Oh it's so sexy!" Maryse gazed at it admiringly. "Thank you, Teddy."

"You're welcome, Baby." He replied.

She turned a loving gaze to him. "Je t'aime Teddy!"

He laughed. "I love you too, Maryse." He said before leaning forward to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reese (Christian|Tiffany)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know you got your Christmas wish, right?" Evan Bourne poked his head into Christian Cage's locker room to tell him the news.<p>

"What?" Christian looked up from his back to stare at his friend in surprise. "What wish?"

"Tiffany just got resigned…to SmackDown." Evan grinned broadly. "Merry Christmas, Christian." He winked before heading out.

"Tiffany." Christian repeated feeling a grin creep over his own face. "Tiff." His bag forgotten he left the locker room only to find the object of his attention in the hallway.

"Hi." Tiffany greeted him shyly. "I was hoping you hadn't left yet."

"You're back?"

She blushed. "Teddy Long just resigned me. New contract."

"Tiff, that's great." He laughed, restraining the urge to hug her. "Welcome back. It'll be great to work together again."

She met his eyes before speaking. "Actually, I was hoping with how we left things, we'd do more than just work together." She commented nervously.

They both thought back to her last night with the WWE. They had been out partying; consuming more alcohol than was wise and he'd made a comment about how beautiful he thought she was. They'd wound up back at the hotel and one thing had led to another. Christian had never meant for it be a one-night stand, but she had been released from the WWE and had left before he could talk to her. Now she was here. She was back.

"And here I thought I was going to have to convince you to consider me." He grinned. "Glad we're on the same page."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night. It haunts me." She admitted.

"You're not the only one." Now he did give into instinct and moved to embrace her. "God, it's good to have you back. I went to talk to you after, but you had left and I didn't know when I'd see you again."

"Well I'm here now." She assured him.

"You're right you are." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "And if I remember correctly, we left off right about here." He murmured before ducking his head to kiss her.

Tiffany was breathless when he pulled away. "Wow."

"Merry Christmas Tiff, guess you're my present this year." He grinned down at her.

She laughed. "And you're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy (Zack Ryder|Brooke)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas, yo!" Zack Ryder shouted. "Woo Woo Woo, Happy Holidays!"<p>

"Zack what are you doing?" Brooke Tessmacher asked her boyfriend, finding him in the living room with his video camera.

"I'm shooting a Christmas special for my webshow, Bro. You know it!" Zack grinned broadly. "You looking fresh Baby!"

Brooke rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Thanks."

"Brooke Tessmacher is my girlfriend yo!" Zack turned back to the camera. "She's dime piece! I Zack Attack whenever she walks into the room!"

"Oh Zack." Brooke laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"She even started to like the Biebs, for me!" He continued. "She finally understands how epic he is!"

"Oh brother."

"She's like my Broski for life!" He added with a cheesy grin. "Number one for Long Island Iced Z."

Her heart softened. "Zack, that's sweet."

"Anything for you, baby!" He sauntered over to her. "Woo Woo Woo, I love you!"

"Oh I love you too." She giggled, looping her arms around him.

"And a happy ending for this episode yo!" He said before closing the distance between them.

"You know it!"


End file.
